Kerr Smith
Kerr Smith portrayed Jack McPhee from Season 2 till the Series Finale. Biography Kerr Van Cleve Smith was born in Exton, a suburb of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to Barbara (Hess) and Rick Smith, a financial advisor. He has a younger sister, Alison. Kerr graduated from Henderson High School in 1990 and then went on to attend the University of Vermont graduating with a degree in Business Administration (Accounting and Finance). After college, Kerr moved to New York City where he quickly began his career in acting. After three years in NYC working on "As the World Turns," and films such as "Hit and Runway" and "Lucid Days," he moved to Los Angeles where he landed the role of "Jack McPhee" on the hit series "Dawson's Creek" after being there for only seven weeks. Kerr has had a slew of films and TV shows over the last 18 years in the business such as: "FInal Destination," "E-Ring", "Justice", "Life Unexpected" and "My Bloody Valentine" just to name a few. He is also the co-owner of the Venice Beach Beer Company. His hobbies include flying airplanes and riding motorcycles.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005445/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm Spouse Roles The Fosters (TV Series) Robert Quinn Stalker (TV Series) John Bardo Criticsized William Reynolds What an Idiot Mike Criminal Minds (TV Series) Frank Cowles Where Hope Grows Mitch Minniear Saige Paints the Sky (TV Movie) David Copeland Death Artists, Inc. (Short) Stephen NCIS (TV Series) Navy Lieutenant Jonas Cobb Life Unexpected (TV Series) Ryan Thomas After Action Review SSG John Smathers The Forgotten (TV Series) Patrick Dent Eli Stone (TV Series) Paul Rollins Civil Strife SFC Smathers My Bloody Valentine Axel Palmer Crossroads SSG John Smathers CSI: NY (TV Series) Drew Bedford Justice (TV Series) Tom Nicholson E-Ring (TV Series) Bobby Wilkerson The Closer (TV Series) Blake Rawlings CSI: Miami (TV Series) Matthew Wilton Charmed (TV Series) Kyle Brody Silver Lake (TV Movie) Dennis Patterson Road Kill (Short) Jason Cruel Intentions 3 (Video) Jason Argyle Miss Match (TV Series) Santa Claus Dawson's Creek (TV Series) Jack McPhee Critical Assembly (TV Movie) Bobby Damon The Outer Limits (TV Series) Zach Burnham Pressure Steve Hillman The Forsaken Sean CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV Series) A Collins Boy Final Destination Carter Horton The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy Catcher Lucid Days in Hell Kelly Hit and Runway Joey Worciuekowski Baywatch (TV Series) Sean As the World Turns (TV Series) Ryder Hughes / Teddy Ellison Hughes Trivia * Attended the University of Vermont. * Kerr is a self-taught piano player. * Kerr is a huge Science Fiction fan. * First acting experience was as a supporting character in "The King and I" his senior year of High School. * Graduated from Henderson High School in West Chester, Pennsylvania in 1990. * His first name (Kerr) was his grandmother's maiden name. * Kerr and his mother appeared in Twelve Monkeys (1995) as uncredited extras. Kerr's scene was cut, but his mother's scene remains in the movie. This was his first acting job and he decided to go into acting full force after this experience. * Has a B.S. degree in Business Administration. * Owns a home in Park City, Utah that he and his family use for skiing vacations * His kiss with Adam Kaufman in episode #323 ("True Love") of Dawson's Creek (1998) was the first ever gay male kiss on prime time television. * Originally auditioned for the part of "Leo" in the television series Charmed (1998) along with Julian McMahon (Cole) and Ted King (Andy) but lost out to Brian Krause. * Kerr own's the Venice Beach Beer Company. * He is a certified Pilot. * Enjoys riding motorcycles. Sources